


出埃及记

by Clam233



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clam233/pseuds/Clam233
Summary: 初潮的故事





	出埃及记

杰琪圭尔特和研究员谈起自己的中学时期，全日制寄宿和潮湿的女舍，灌满水的垃圾桶里是肮脏无比的一团纸浆，舍友在生理期痛经，卫生棉条机里只有几只塑料蟑螂和一张画着嘲讽笑脸的便利贴。研究员用怀疑的眼神望向眉飞色舞的圭尔特，她毫不在意。她说所有的女生都不再长高了，只有她还在长高。她有过一段时间的营养不良，因为学校的午餐太难吃（：难吃又粗糙，像橡树皮），她仅仅靠着西红柿生活，尽管如此她仍在长高，每一根骨头都在用力拉长自己，她变得又细又高，行走的时候晃晃悠悠。那西红柿多来自于食堂的后厨或者校外的农庄，在她床下的一箱西红柿散发出腐烂气味后她遭到了舍友的检举。她抱着那一箱腐烂发黑的西红柿，液体浸透纸箱，滴滴答答落在地上，像西红柿大屠杀在校园新闻栏上留下一串血迹。研究员有些难过，替圭尔特。其本人却眨眨眼睛，语气欢快。她又遭到了禁闭，在杂物间里。一片灰尘的海洋，她躺下，呼吸间肺被细小的颗粒侵蚀，她咳的昏天黑地，还不忘瞪大眼睛看天花板上唯一的灯，昏黄像是校长浸润在烟草和酒精中的门牙，舍友故意放在她桌面上的黄色莱尼纸笔记本（上面是一通女孩说不出口的脏话），还有那个纸箱。她很饿，想念鲜活的西红柿在牙齿切割间稀碎的体验，咳嗽用尽了所有的力气，她的嘴里有一丝铁锈味。杂物间的四周都在长高，或者说她在下陷，肋骨在薄薄的一层皮肤下贴紧地面，肩胛骨被白蚁砫蚀，疼得她蜷缩身体。她的骨头感受到密密麻麻的咬合和疼痛也尽蜷缩起来。她不再长高了。她坐起身，下体如一滩烂番茄，腐烂的汁液浸透她的裙子，在尘埃中分出一道血红无光的河来。


End file.
